


As Aventuras do Casmurro em Oslo

by joaov



Category: Brazilian, Brazilian Literature, Dom Casmurro, Machado de Assis, Portuguese Language
Genre: Brazilian Literature - Freeform, Dom Casmurro - Freeform, Gen, Machado de Assis - Freeform, Portuguese Fanfic Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaov/pseuds/joaov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essa é uma continuação para o personagem Dom Casmurro, o que teria acontecido após a partida de Capitu. O que teria Bentinho feito da vida depois disso? </p><p>This is a possible progress for Dom Casmurro, what happened after Capitu's gone. What would Bentinho have done of his life after that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Aventuras do Casmurro em Oslo

**Author's Note:**

> I let it in Portuguese, because that's the first way I wrote. But, there's a translation coming. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it.

Pegou seu cigarro. Tentou acendê-lo, mas além de muito frio, ventava como o diabo em Oslo. Bento contemplava o horizonte vagamente e, embora o relógio dissesse que eram apenas quatro e meia da tarde, já pareciam ser dez horas da noite ou mais. Era realmente incrível como a Noruega era incapaz de atrair qualquer raio de sol sobre si, por menor e mais minguado que fosse. Minguados também eram os pensamentos de Bento. Estava na Europa a negócios, aquele frio todo o deprimia terrivelmente, tornava-o surpreendentemente mais rabugento e mal humorado do que de costume. Dizem as más línguas que nem sempre fora assim, e que tudo isso começou ainda em sua mocidade devido a uma grande desilusão amorosa. Embora esse último período soe extremamente ridículo, e tirado de uma novela das nove qualquer, dizem que essa é a mais pura verdade (e, acredito eu, que essa seja a mais pura verdade sobre a vida de todos os homens amargados do cosmos). Bento era tão casmurro que em anos nunca tinha ido além da “pharmacia” onde comprava os remédios que tomava para amenizar as dores de sua velhice.   
Bento estava agora pensando em como se sentia normal naquele lugar. Embora o frio fizesse seus ossos doerem, mesmo sob todas as camadas de roupa que usava. Embora aquele cinza matinal de todo o dia o tirassem completamente a vontade de viver. Embora o único sentimento contínuo que aquele lugar gerasse fosse preguiça. Preguiça de tudo: andar, comer, banhar, e o que mais for possível imaginar (talvez até imaginar). Apesar de tudo isso, Bento se sentia normal nesse lugar. Talvez a única razão para isso é que as pessoas não falavam umas com as outras da mesma forma com aqui, embora sendo extremamente cordiais. Sentia-se normal em Oslo, pois o clima de lá era a externalização daquilo que se passava dentro dele. Bento sabia que dentro dele havia um sol escondido atrás de anos-luz de nuvens fechadas para chover. Consequentemente, isso criou uma calota polar imensurável e intransponível.   
Bento pensava naquilo que foi um dia e naquilo que se tornou. Pensava com o azedume de uma fruta mal amadurecida. Pensava: "como pude me tornar o que sou?"  
Acendeu finalmente seu cigarro. Odiava cigarros. Amaldiçoou-se mortalmente por ter esquecido seu cachimbo no Brasil, e o fez mais ainda por ser tão recluso que fora incapaz de perguntar por uma boa tabacaria para que pudesse adquirir um reserva durante a estadia. De qualquer forma, ter fumaça nos pulmões lhe fazia falta, por isso comprou um maço de cigarros n’algum lugar qualquer. Dizem que na Europa vendem-se cigarros até dentro da igreja. Mas Bento não quis pagar para ver e comprou num café mesmo. O mesmo café para onde se dirigia agora, pois estava frio de mais para um velho decrépito ficar no meio da rua olhando pro nada e pensando no que não devia. Ao chegar ao Oslo Café, sentou-se. E ficou olhando pela vitrine o movimento discreto das pessoas na rua. Pessoas de gelo, o mais próximo de um sorriso que Bento viu foi quando uma criança tropeçou distraída, quando se recobrou, amarelou um pseudo-sorriso, sem graça. Quem achou graça disso foi Bento, que arquitetou um sorriso inescrupuloso, mas também não soube sorrir. De certo se esquecera como se faz. Pobre garoto. Nesse meio tempo, uma garçonete apareceu. Seus cabelos eram loiros como as manhãs de sol que Oslo nunca havia presenciado. "Provavelmente todos os raios de sol da Noruega devem ter sido roubados pelas madeixas dessa loira" pensou Bento, levemente incomodado. Ela, sem nada dizer, perguntou se ele iria pedir alguma coisa. Ele disse: "En kopp kaffe, takk?", gastando seu norueguês medíocre. Ela o atendeu prontamente.  
O café da Noruega era dos deuses. Mais negro que o céu Norueguês numa noite sem lua e sem estrelas. Era uma das poucas coisas capazes de aquecer o corpo naquele lugar. Talvez nem o amor da prostituta mais libidinosa conseguisse fazer dentro do corpo o que esse café fazia. E, enquanto a fumaça do Café embaçava seu monóculo, Bento deslizou seu olhar para fora novamente. Limpando o monóculo com o lenço que estava no bolso de seu paletó. Teve uma pequena hecatombe mental.   
Vira um fantasma, e sentira-se atraído por ele. Mais uma vez.


End file.
